Bicycles are a versatile and lightweight means of transportation that has been around for many years. Because of their light weight and ease of mobility, they are often a prime target for theft. Sometimes, bicycles may be secured to a pole or another stationary object to prevent theft, but because of an incline, the bicycle may not be able to be positioned in a stable manner. The present invention features a system for securing a bicycle in an upright manner whether on a flat ground surface or on a slope.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.